custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sol (SM)
Sol is one of the deities. He lived from 1,000,000,000,000 BTR to 100,254 ATR. Biography Sol was the first deity to be created. He fled when Shadowmaster was defeated. He refused to ally with his brothers. Several Hundred Years Later Although it is unknown when and how, Sol's essence was imprisoned in a barren realm. Sol went insane, and named the realm, "his kingdom". It eventually escaped, gaining a true physical form resembling its robot body, but smaller. It took a walk through several dimensions, participating in several contests. Vatrius After participating in several contests, Sol evolved into a new form: Vatrius (Vatrius is classified as a male). Sol gained enhanced senses. Omnis Magna The Void League was eventually disbanded when Sol discovered Omnis Magna. Knowing he could have the power to destroy the universe with the Deuskar, he went there, and settled on Mortus Nui. There, he met Athorax, and allied with him, becoming his mentor. Sol started a new organazation: the Bringers of Destruction. After the attack on Ohmnis Nui failed, Shadowmaster attacked Sol, and threatened to kill him if he failed to carry out his orders. Second Attack on Ohmnis Nui During the second attack on Ohmnis Nui, Sol wounded Ohmnis Nui's army. However, after Shadowmaster's "death", he retreated and took over. He appointed Kraahtan to his third-in-command, and Protanus to his second. Third Attack on Ohmnis Nui During the third attack, which Sol lead, he confronted Razek, armed with the harpoon that killed Kraahtan. He drove him into a flaming building, but it eventually collapsed, crushing Sol. This did not stop the deity, though, and he attacked Razek again. He was finally killed when Razek drove the harpoon into Sol's skull. Abilities and Traits Sol was created in a powerful form, which was a 20-foot tall robot. It had powers of chaos, fire, iron, shadow, and could manipulate the fabric of the universe. It had a sword, a large, mutated hand, the Ignika, and a Thornax Launcher. Sol eventually gained another form, albeit slightly weaker. It lost control of its elements, and they merged into one element. If it is killed, it will respawn in its realm, but is outcast from certain realms (specifically fight-to-the-death realms). It can open black holes, which he usually links to its own realm. It can also open white holes, which will spit things out. Sol had four younger brothers, Kraahtan, Twilight, Korasak, and Protanus. Voice Sol can imitate voices, but mainly, despite not having a gender, speaks in a middle-pitched male voice. In robot form, it speaks in a demonic voice, but still can mimic. Stats Forms Trivia *Sol is Latin for "sun". Oddly, the crest of the Bringers of Destruction represents Sol as a moon, blocking out the Sun. *Sol is based off of one of the antagonists of the Warriors book series, also named Sol. *Sol's Vatrius model, displayed at the top of the page, is around 10 inches tall. However, the weight of his hood, actually a blanket, reduces him to about 6 inches tall. *Sol is the only Deity who's true name is the same as his element. Category:Characters Category:Deities